A Beautiful Morning
by RiuDarkBlue
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Hinata yang sulit membangunkan kekasihnya. "Naruto-kun nanti Ibiki-sensei marah lho..."/" Tidak. Tepatnya aku bermimpi memeluk seorang Hime."/"Naruto-kun le-lebih mirip penjahat kelamin." Special NaruHina Fluffy Day#8.


.

.

.

A Beautiful Morning

Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Story is Mine!

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR!

Rate: T

Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #8th Year

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, kata-kata atau cara pengetikan. Tapi ini murni hasil pemikiran saya!

Happy Reading Minna-san:)

.

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara langkah kaki menapaki tangga megah Mashion Namikaze yang nampak sepi. Kenapa? Karena sang pemilik, Nyonya dan Tuan Namikaze sedang pergi ke Eropa untuk mengurus bisnis. Sedangkan para maid, memang masih bekerja tapi tidak ada yang berani naik ke lantai atas, tepatnya membangunkan orang yang menjadi penghuni ruangan yang tertutup pintu jati kokoh berwarna coklat tua.

Lalu, siapa yang menaiki tangga ke lantai atas? Tentu saja Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis manis bersurai indigo panjang.

Bibir mungilnya menghela nafas pelan. "Naruto-kun susah dibangunkan." Gumamnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Kalau saja Ayame–maid di Mashion Namikaze–tidak meneleponnya ia tidak akan kemari. Mana tega orang berhati lembut seperti Hinata mengabaikan panggilan Ayame untuk datang ke sini, tepatnya ke kamar sang Tuan Muda Naruto Namikaze.

Mendengar suara Ayame yang nampak bergetar karena habis di bentak Naruto yang notabene kekasihnya. Membuat Hinata iba. Jika tidak mau bangun jangan membentak orang lain juga, apalagi sampai mengancam akan memecatnya. Pikirnya. Pipi tembam itu menggembung lucu.

Dan, Hinata ingat sesuatu, hari ini ia dan Naruto harus ke kampus menyerahkan tugas kepada Ibiki. Dosen terkiller setelah Anko di Tokyo Daigaku, mana sebentar lagi masuk kuliah. Dan, yang terakhir untung jarak Mashion Hyuuga dan Mashion Namikaze hanya butuh waktu 5 menit jika di tempuh dengan jalan kaki. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Langkah Hinata terhenti, kala dihadapannya terpampang pintu jati coklat tua dengan tulisan 'GO OR DIE.' seketika bulu roma Hinata merinding, memandang tulisan yang menggantung di depan pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Naruto-kun?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Bangun. Ini sudah siang.."

Masih sama.

"Naruto-kun?"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kembali tangan mungil itu mengetuk pintu.

"A-aku masuk ya?" Suaranya terdengar gugup. Memang ini pertama kalinya Hinata memasuki kamar Naruto tanpa adanya Minato dan Kushina.

'Bagaimana jika Naruto-kun berbuat yang tidak-tidak.' Kepalanya menggeleng. 'Mana mungkin.' Lanjutnya.

Ceklek–

Pintu pun di buka, menampakkan ruangan dengan aksen hitam orange yang mendominasi. Manik lavender Hinata terfokus menatap gundukan selimut dengan orang didalamnya yang tidur membelakangi jendela.

Ceklek.

Pintu Hinata tutup kembali, kaki mungilnya menapaki lantai berlapis karpet tebal berwarna coklat muda dengan bulu-bulu yang indah. Pastinya harganya mahal.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Naruto-kun? Bangun?" Jari telunjuk Hinata menusuk pelan lengan kekar Naruto.

"..."

"Naruto-kun?"

Fuhhhh...

Bibirnya meniup telinga sang kekasih. Tapi, hasilnya tetap saja–tidak bangun–

"Naruto-kun~ ayo bangun~" Suara Hinata mulai merajuk.

Naruto, jangan ditanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun dari tadi. Sejak kekasih imutnya itu mengetuk pintu. Tapi ia tak kunjung membuka mata. Tentunya ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan dimana Hinata yang tak pernah membangunkannya jadi membangunkannya.

Kembali pemuda berkulit tan itu menahan tawanya, saat mendengar suara merajuk kekasihnya. Naruto sedang menunggu Hinata menciumnya atau istilah sekarang sih, morning kiss. Pasti cara itu akan langsung ampuh. Tapi, hahh... Mana kepikiran dengan kekasih polosnya itu.

"Naruto-kun, nanti Ibiki-sensei marah lho.."

'Apa urusannya dengan si Botak? Hime?' Batinnya.

"Ah! Kenapa tidak pakai cara itu saja–"

'Akhirnya.' Kembali pemuda tampan itu menyeringai dalam hati.

"Tapi, disini tidak ada air."

'Hey! Awas kau Hime! Kenapa malah mau nyiram?'

"Aku ambil dulu saja."Kakinya siap melangkah ke kamar mandi yang terletak dalam ruangan. Sampai–

Grep

Sret

"Kyyaaa..." Teriakan Hinata bersama ranjang yang begoyang pelan membuat manik lavendernya tertutup.

Dengan ragu, gadis berambut indigo itu mendongkak. Hinata berkedip, dihadapannya terdapat wajah kekasihnya yang masih memejamkan mata. Meski begitu, wajahnya masih saja tetap tampan. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, manik sapphire yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata tannya, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipisnya.

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati. 'Pasti kau sedang mengagumi ketampanan ku Hime.'

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. 'Jangan terpesona Hinata. Ayo bangunkan Naruto-kun.'

"Na-Naruto-kun? Ba-bangun." Suaranya tambah gugup. Apa lagi mengingat jarak wajahnya dan Naruto yang sangat dekat. Juga tangan kekar Naruto yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Iya, Naruto menarik Hinata saat gadis itu berniat mengambil air untuk menyiramnya. Tapi, Hinata kalah cepat. Pemuda tampan itu ke buru menarik lengannya dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Jadi, sekarang Hinata sedang berada di pelukan posesif Naruto.

"Aku sedang tidur Hinata."

Kelopak mata Hinata berkedip pelan. Kemudian bibir mungilnya mengerucut. "Ma-mana ada orang yang tidur bicara. Naruto-kun ngigau ya?"

"Tidak. Tepatnya aku bermimpi memeluk seorang Hime."

Blush

Hinata merona. "A-apa sih Naruto-kun? Ce-cepat bangun?!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar bentakan yang lebih mirip cicitan itu. "Tidak. Jika aku bangun kapan lagi aku akan memeluk mu saat tidur." Pelukannya kembali mengerat. Bahkan, kepala pirang itu sudah menyusup kehelaian kelam kekasihnya.

"U-ughh.. Geli Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata mencicit pelan. Saat di rasa kekasih pirangnya ini meniup-niup lehernya.

"Geli ya?" kelopak mata tan itu terbuka.

Sapphire dan levender bertemu. Dan Hinata orang yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kepalanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan pipi tembam yang merona di dada bidang Naruto.

'Kenapa rasanya seperti kulit? Bukan kah seharusnya kain?' Tangan mungil Hinata meraba permukaan dada Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto saat merasakan tangan mungil Hinata meraba dadanya.

Manik lavender Hinata terbuka dan– "Kami-sama! Naruto-kun kenapa tidak pakai baju?" Seketika pelukan posesif Naruto terlepas, dan itu dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto menatap malas Hinata yang menjauhinya. Ia usap kasar wajahnya. "Ini lebih baik, kan? Daripada aku tidak pakai apapun?"

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Hm..." Pemuda pirang itu memiringkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ia terkekeh pelan, melihat Hinata menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah. "Tadi malam panas."

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengintip lewat jemarinya yang sedikit terbuka. "Ka-kan ada AC."

"Tetap saja panas. Jadi ku buka baju ku. Tuh–" Jempolnya menunjuk ke belakang, dimana terdapat seonggok atasan piyama abu-abu.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. "Naruto-kun le-lebih mirip penjahat kelamin."

"Apa kata mu, Nona?"

Glek–

Susah payah Hinata menelan ludahnya. 'Aku salah bicara!'

"A-ano eto–"

"Kemari!"

'Jika sudah tegas begini, pasti Naruto-kun marah.' Perlahan-lahan Hinata mendekati Naruto.

Grep

Pemuda pirang itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan kekasihnya. "Kau tahu harus berkata apa, hm?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Maaf..."

"Apa?"

"Maaf..." Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya. Menatap sendu wajah tampan sang kekasih. Kalau begini, mana tega Naruto marah.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan dari hidung. "Baik. Ku maafkan." Tangannya kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata. Tapi kali ini tak ada penolakan sama sekali dari sang empunya, malahan pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tipis, meresakan lengan mungil yang membalas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kesini?" Naruto menggesekan pipi tannya pada helaian indigo Hinata.

Pelukan di punggung kekasih pirangnya Hinata eratkan. Sungguh, ia merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan kekasihnya. "A-aku kan sudah bilang, ingin membangunkan Naruto-kun."

"Begitu, kah?" Hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma lavender dari helaian indigo Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Naruto. "U-umm..."

"Dan, kau berhasil membangunkan ku. Meski dengan cara aneh."

"Aneh?" Hinata berusaha mendongkakan kepalanya, namun ternyata terhalangi dagu Naruto –yang menumpu–pada kepalanya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau mau menyiram ku, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "I-itu karena Naruto-kun susah bangun."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir Naruto."Kenapa tidak melakukan cara lain, seperti–"

"Kan, sudah. Ta-tadi aku meniup telinga Naruto-kun. Ta-tapi tidak bangun, padahal kalau itu aku akan langsung bangun." Kelopak mata putih itu mulai memberat. Sepertinya Hinata kembali mengantuk, apa lagi ia sekarang sedang berada di dekapan Naruto yang membuatnya nyaman. Jangan lupakan aroma citrus dari tubuh tan itu.

Ekor mata Naruto melirik Hinata yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat kelopak mata kekasihnya terpejam. 'Mulai nyaman, eh?'

"Itu tidak akan berhasil."

"La-lalu?"

"Harusnya kau melakukan morning kiss."

Seketika kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Kepalanya mendongkak. Sapphire dan lavender bertemu. "Ma-mana bisa, i-itu hanya dilakukan suami istri." Wajah merona tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. "Bisa, kita juga sepasang kekasih."

"Tidak!"

"Bisa."

"Ti-tidak!"

Naruto menghela nafas. Kekasihnya ini memang keras kepala. "Baik... Baik... Daripada begitu, ayo kita lakukan."

"A-apa?" Wajah tan itu mendekat. Dan Hinata semakin gelagapan. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

6 cm.

Manik lavender Hinata makin tidak fokus, ia melirik kesana kemari guna menghindari sapphire yang menatapnya intens.

4 cm.

"I-ini tidak boleh dilakukan."

"Apa?" Meski baru bangun tidur, Hinata bisa mencium nafas berbau mint Naruto.

2 cm.

Manik lavender Hinata terbelalak, sedangkan Naruto menutup manik sapphirenya.

0 cm.

Dan–

"Kami-sama!"

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Lalu ia berdecak sebal. "Apa lagi, sih?" Hampir saja ia menyentuh bibir mungil Hinata.

"Ayo bangun, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tak bergeming, ia malah menatap tajam Hinata.

Kepala indigo itu menunduk. Menghindari tatapan tajam Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kenapa menyuruh ku bangun, hm?" Tangannya kembali memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata.

"Ini karena sudah siang." Hinata sepertinya lupa tujuan awalnya.

"Hime?"

"Umm..."

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama si Botak itu?"

Hinata terdiam. 'Botak, kan panggilan Naruto-kun untuk... Kami-sama!–'

"Ibiki-sensei!"

Naruto berdecak. "Hn?"

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Tangannya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kita sudah te-terlambat. Ha-hari ini ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan, dan aku ti-tidak mau kena hukuman karena terlambat."

"Lalu?" Tanpa menguraikan pelukannya, Naruto bertanya dengan mata terpejam

"..."

"Aw... Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" Pemuda pirang itu mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu akibat cubitan kekasihnya.

Pipi tembam gadis Hyuuga itu menggembung. "Itu ka-karena Naruto-kun tidak mau bangun. Se-sebentar lagi masuk kelas. Ini sudah pukul 08:10." Ekor matanya melirik ke arah jam kotak yang tergantung di dinding. Memang jam kuliah mereka di mulai pukul 09:00.

"Ok.. Aku bangun." Dengan wajah malas, pemuda pirang itu mendudukan diri di ranjang. Diikuti kekasihnya.

Hinata merona. Melihat Naruto yang tidak pakai baju.

"Apa?"

Kaget. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat Naruto menoleh secara tiba-tiba. "Ti-tidak." Wajah meronanya ia palingkan ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup gordeng, jadi hanya terlihat cahaya matahari yang memancar.

"Kau malu, ya?"

"A-ap–" Perkataannya terputus kala ia menoleh sudah disuguhi wajah sang kekasih dihadapannya.

"Wajah mu merah. Kenapa?" Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya, saat melihat wajah kekasihnya memerah.

Kepala indigo Hinata menunduk. "Na-Naruto-kun, ja-jangan begini."

Naruto semakin mendekat, bahkan sekarang bibirnya mencium pucuk kepala Hinata yang menunduk. "Kenapa, hm?"

"Na-nanti kita telat! Sa-sana mandi!"

"Hn. Aku mandi." Tubuhnya beranjak dari kasur king sizenya.

"Be-begitu lebih baik." Hinata juga beranjak dari duduknya, ia berdiri di samping ranjang–di sebelah kekasihnya–sambil membenarkan dress selutut berwarna biru muda tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan.

Naruto berkedip melihat kekasihnya yang nampak sangat cantik. "Hime?"

Hinata menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau cantik sekali." Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

Blush

Kembali pipi tembam itu merona. "A-apa sih Naruto-kun?"

"Aku jadi semakin mencintai mu."

Blush

"Mou Naruto-kun sakit..." Tangan mungil Hinata mengusap pipinya yang di cubit Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Habisnya sih, kau menggemaskan."

"Sa-sana cepat ma-mandi!" Gadis Hyuuga itu mendorong tubuh Naruto ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ok, aku mandi. Asal–" Naruto berbalik.

Hinata mengernyitkan kening. "Asal?"

"Morning kiss dulu."

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Pffftt... Baiklah.." Ia menutup mulutnya yang siap tertawa saat itu juga.

Ceklek–

"Akhirnya Naruto-kun mandi juga." Bibir mungilnya tersenyum puas. Saat mengingat keberhasilannya membangunkan kekasih pirangnya, yang sangat susah bangun itu.

Ceklek.

"Eh?" Hinata berbalik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tadinya tertutup sekarang terbuka.

"Hime?"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak mau mandi sebelum kau memandikan ku."

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Blam.

Dan pintu pun di tutup kembali oleh sang pemuda yang berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merona hebat.

"Aku tidak mau membangunkan Naruto-kun lagi!"

Ahh... Hinata berharaplah suara mu akan terdengar oleh kekasih mu yang sedang mandi di bawah guyuran sower diiringi siulan kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

THE END

A/N

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day#8 years

Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut meramaikan NHFD:), semoga puas dengan fanfic saya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya pada para Senpai. Dan, jika ada yang menantikan Love Is Feeling, saya nggak janji bakal update kilat... Terima kasih kepada Kimono'z-san yang telah memberikan informasi adanya NHFD*bungkuk-bungkuk* dan saya nggak tahu apa ini termasuk fluffy apa tidak?

And Mind to RnR?

Last:

Salam RiuDarkBluen


End file.
